Destino
by Lis-Sama
Summary: OS: Todos tenemos un destino escrito, aquel que muchas veces dice estar marcado en los astros. Más allá de una predestinación, más allá de cualquier obstáculo las almas continúan buscándose. "¿Me esperaras?...Eternamente"-Cont. Predestinación-


**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota:** Fic editado el 22/2/12. Eso no implica cambios en la historia sino en los guiones de dialogo, separación de escenas y alguna que otra tilde por ahí.

* * *

**Destino**

_'A pesar de entregar mi alma….'_

Ella había muerto.

Su aroma ya no flotaba en el aire, su pelo no ondulaba en el viento, su voz permanecería por siempre silenciada. Jamás volvería a ver sus sonrisas radiantes y sus gemas chocolates brillar por la alegría o la tristeza.

Jamás volvería a verla, porque ella se había ido para no volver.

Ella había muerto en sus brazos.

Era el encargado de protegerla, de velar por ella…Era el encargado de cuidarla.

Pero no lo hizo.

Él sabia que infinidad de veces la había lastimado con su indiferencia, con su arrogancia, con su rechazo. Simplemente la había lastimado y mucho más cuando la abandonaba por completo para ver a Kikyo. Sabía que la lastimaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba atado a esa mujer, que vagaba por estas tierras sin pertenecer siquiera a este mundo. Estaba atado por una promesa que él se encargaría de cumplir costara lo que costara.

Y esa promesa siempre costaba las lágrimas de ella.

Mil veces se maldijo por ser él el causante del dolor de la colegiala, por ser él el participe de sus lágrimas; lágrimas que no merecían ser derramadas.

A pesar de eso ella prefirió condenarse y permanecer a su lado, una muestra desinteresada del cariño que ella le brindaba desde los primeros días de conocerse. Y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando Kagome tomó su mano y caminaron en dirección a la aldea.

Desde ese momento, o desde mucho antes, sus sentimientos por ella ya no eran los mismos, pero se negó rotundamente a aceptarlos.

Cuando por fin se tragaba su orgullo y enfrentaba sus miedos, teniendo en claro que los sentimientos hacia Kikyo sólo formaban parte de un pasado muy lejano ya; el destino se había ensañado con él arrebatándosela de sus brazos.

Él ni siquiera la había protegido en la última batalla contra Naraku, donde finalmente aniquilaron a aquel despreciable ser. Él había preferido proteger a Kikyo olvidándose por completo de ella, tal vez por la simple razón de que aún estaba atado a esa mujer, pero de igual modo Kagome salió con vida de aquel ataque gracias a Kouga. El mismo ataque que acabo con la vida de éste.

Nuevamente él falló a aquella promesa que le había hecho de siempre protegerla. Una promesa que la misma infinidad de veces quedo solamente en palabras.

En ese mismo campo de batalla ella entrego su alma por él.

Ella se condenó a los brazos de la muerte por él.

Al quinto día el amanecer se había llevado su alma purificando de esa manera la perla de Shikon y entregando su vida por la suya.

_____«_Un deseo desinteresado»

Esa fueron las simples palabras de Kaede cuando días después de la muerte de Kagome pedía explicaciones para tratar de encontrar respuestas y mitigar el dolor de la pérdida.

Nuevamente, como tantas otras noches atrás, se encontraba frente a la tumba de la miko, con sus ojos fijos en aquel pedazo de tierra que velaba el lugar de su descanso eterno. Él murió en aquella última batalla, pero ella lo salvó condenándose.

Quiso retenerla a su lado, para comenzar una vida juntos, él quiso ser quien se la arrebate a la muerte pero lo único que le quedaba de ella era un último beso compartido, la única y última oportunidad de demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Ella lo amaba hasta el punto de entregar su vida por él, y lo había hecho.

Ahora ya no le quedaba nada, solamente esperar su muerte; esperar el momento para poder por fin reunirse con ella.

Esperar el momento propicio hasta que Kami lo considere digno de ser él quién permanezca a su lado.

Él sabía que ella siempre lo esperaría.

Se agachó lo suficiente para depositar sobre la tumba las flores favoritas de ella, las mismas que daban aroma a sus cabellos. Sonrió con tristeza alejándose de ella otra vez.

Más pronto de lo pensado él estaría junto a ella. Esa era una promesa que juraba cumplir.

Estaba en su destino.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

_'Ésta siempre te pertenecerá, porque…'_

No sabía por qué, pero detestaba el invierno. Tenía la sensación de que algo se le escapaba de sus manos, algo que tenía el presentimiento de haberlo conocido. No podía entenderse ni siquiera así mismo, pero era una extraña sensación.

No se consideraba una persona creyente en ese tipo de cosas, pero la verdad es que el invierno y los amaneceres le ponía los pelos de punta. Definitivamente tenía un complejo con el tiempo.

Simplemente metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se mezcló entre la gente. Tenía la necesidad de algo o mejor dicho de alguien.

Esto era el colmo, mañana mismo llamaría a un siquiatra; seguramente la locura de su amigo se le estaba contagiando y antes de terminar igual o peor pediría una cita con el mejor siquiatra de la ciudad. Era Tokio, un lugar donde se podía conseguir cualquier cosa a cualquier hora.

Últimamente el comportamiento de su madre lo estaba desquiciando, de hecho él era una persona que explotaba hasta con el más efímero tono elevado de voz, nadie podía hablarle como se le antojara y mucho menos manejar su vida. Y su madre quería manejar su vida a toda costa.

Él no permitía que nadie se metiera en su vida.

Los copos de nieve no se hicieron esperar y pronto la cuidad fue ocultada bajo una capa blanquecina extremadamente fría. ¡Genial! Si algo más le faltaba a esto era que nevara cuando justamente estaba huyendo de su madre.

Los niños corrían delante de sus padres con sonrisas en sus rostros, seguramente era un espectáculo único para los pequeños, pero para él todo lo contrario.

Se detuvó en seco ante el inicio de unas interminables gradas.

El corazón en su pecho bombeó más deprisa y juraba que los latidos podía escucharlos claramente en sus oídos, como si él poseyera poderes sobrenaturales. Se sentía atraído por una fuerza que él no podía describir, como si algo lo estuviera llamando.

No supó si fue a conciencia o no, pero sus pies se posaron primero en el primer escalón casi con temor. Algo en su cerebro le decía que conocía aquello, como si estuviera predestinado, como si su destino dependiera de lo que se encontraba en la cima de aquellas escaleras que a simple vista parecían eternas.

Una eternidad lo estaba separando de algo.

Sus pasos se volvieron más seguros y el temor y la vacilación que en el primer momento sintió quedo completamente de lado, al igual que la nieve que seguía cayendo sobre su abrigo que ahora era totalmente blanco, copiando el mismo color de la misma.

Pisaba fuerte cada escalón, afirmando de esta manera sus pasos; los pensamientos en su mente era contradictorios como un torbellino, era como estar bajo una tormenta de nieve.

Poco a poco una pequeña edificación fue el panorama que su vista vislumbro cuando el arco de manera que se alzaba al final de esas escaleras era pasado por completo. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, desde el lugar más cubierto hasta el más expuesto.

¿Por qué ese lugar se le hacia extremadamente familiar?

Escrutó cada detalle con sus ojos, tratando de descubrir de este modo si algo en su mente se activaba y le revelaba el misterio de aquel sentimiento que hacia eco en su cuerpo. Él nunca en su vida, o por lo menos desde que tenía uso de razón, había pisado alguna vez aquel lugar. Es más, jamás pensó que una edificación así se encontrara en esta cuidad.

Honestamente era una persona que no se alejara mucho de los lugares al cual frecuentaba la mayoría del tiempo. Había crecido y vivido del lado apuesto al que ahora él estaba, y los mismos pasos que lo hicieron subir aquellas escaleras lo condujeron hasta esta parte de la ciudad.

_'Más allá de una predestinación…'_

Era una rara sensación de déjà vu, era como si en algún tiempo atrás hubiera reconocido y recorrido hasta el lugar más recóndito de aquella edificación. Algo dentro de él no estaba nada bien.

El sonido de unos pasos lo alertaron sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, y recorrió con su vista algún lugar donde pudiera esconderse y pasar de ser percibido por completo. La vieja pagoda que tenía aquel templo resultaba ser el lugar más fiable para esconderse por el momento.

Con pasos torpes se acercó a la puerta de madera y la abrió de un tirón, agradecía internamente por no encontrarse cerrada. Realmente esto de esconderse se le hacia algo sumamente tonto y él no era ese tipo de hombres que se escondían, pero esta reacción por parte de él era una de las nuevas que su cuerpo experimentaba.

La delicada y frágil figura de una mujer se clavó en su retina, no podía ver su rostro ya que esta se encontraba de perfil y al aparecer muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. Su vestimenta era femenina y acorde al clima y estación, dejando aquel pelo azabache con extraños rizos en las puntas jugar con la brisa invernal, mientras algunas hebras de aquel cabello servían para acovijar a los copos de nieve.

La escuchó suspirar y aunque ella no podía detectar su presencia, él sí la de ella con claridad. Extrañamente una sensación de felicidad incomprensible lo invadió y calentó todo su cuerpo dejando de lado el frió. Sumándole a eso el deseo de proteger y cuidar de ella, como si estaba vez él cumpliera esa promesa que de ante mano él no sabía que existía.

Ella ladeó el rostro y enfocó sus ojos justamente sobre lo suyos sin saberlo.

Y entonces algo en él despertó, algo que estuvo dormido hasta que llegara el momento indicado.

Su mente navego por un pasado que él había vivido, un pasado que se situaba tal vez años o muchos siglos atrás. Un pasado donde situaba a aquella mujer y a él en una especie que rozaba ambos mundos pero sin pertenecer a ninguno.

Hasta que todo por fin se detuvo cuando los diferentes aromas mezclados que provocaban en su sensible olfato un grado elevado de repugnancia y cierta toxicidad, le mostraban la forma en que él acepto cumplir aquella promesa para solamente morir y reunirse con la mujer que verdaderamente cautivo su corazón sin proponérselo.

Ella había prometido esperar por él toda la eternidad, pero él no podía esperar el mismo tiempo. Lo único que quería era vivir con ella y si esto no era posible en el mundo de los vivos, él cumpliría su anhelo más allá. No estaba seguro si por sus pecados cometidos Kami lo consideraba digno de reunirse con ella, pero si ese era el precio que tenia que pagar con total de estar con ella, él lo aceptaba.

Éste era un regalo, una especie de nueva vida que se abría delante de sus ojos; éste era el regalo de ahora poder vivir una vida junto a ella.

_'Tu eras mi destino y yo el tuyo, porque…'_

Él salió de su escondite con cuidado, observando que la mujer que recientemente había estado en su campo visual ya no se encontraba. Las pisadas de ella todavía eran claras en la manta blanquecina que cubría el suelo. No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar a la dueña de aquellas pisadas.

Tal vez estaba muerto o soñando y absolutamente todo era un juego de su mente, una ilusión que si de verdad era no deseaba despertar. Podía permanecer por siempre en aquel lugar sólo para verla viva en su mente. Sólo para amarla en su mente.

No podía razonar y tampoco desea hacerlo, tenía miedo que de sólo pensar ese pequeño mundo se rompiera y cayera en la realidad que ella jamás regresaría, y él vagaría hasta que la muerte lo abrace de la misma forma que lo había hecho con ella.

La mujer acarició con cierto aire melancólico aquel árbol majestuoso y milenario que se alzaba frente a ella. Como queriendo descubrir algo que a simple vista no podía notar, como si esperara la llegada de alguien.

Él sonrió como hacia tiempo ya no lo hacia, con suma alegría y aquella sonrisa que sólo ella, a pesar de su mal trato en determinadas ocaciones, era dueña.

Que importaba si esto era un sueño o una realidad.

—Kagome.

Nuevamente podía volver a pronunciar el nombre de ella en sus labios. Nuevamente podía volver a sentirse en paz completamente.

Ella voltió y lo miró fijamente sin alejar la mano que aún se encontraba sobre aquel árbol. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras una de sus características sonrisas dejaba que sus labios dibujaran.

_'Nuestras almas continuaran buscándose…'_

Si ésto era un sueño, la vida real o un mundo aparte; para ninguno de los dos tenía importancia. Ella había entregado su alma en un deseo desinteresado para poder purificar la perla de Shikon. Él había decidido adelantar su muerte y reunirse con ella.

Más allá de la predestinación que ella tenía sobre sus hombros, ambos tenían un destino escrito ajeno a ellos. Un destino que ahora volvía a juntarlos para que esta vez pudieran vivirlo, para que ninguno de ellos lavara la culpa de personas ajenas.

Si hubiera sido a la inversa él hubiera esperado eternamente por ella.

Su amor había podido demostrar vencer las barreras no solo del tiempo, sino las barreras que interponen el paso de un estadio a otro, el paso de la muerte a la vida.

Ella corrió y se refugió en sus brazos, en aquellos mismos brazos que no permitieron que el frió calara su cuerpo mientras se despedía de él.

Todo tenía un propósito, como ella misma lo tenía; pero ahora aquel propósito ya no formaba parte de esta vida.

Ambos estaban unidos y esta vez ya no había nada ni nadie que los separe.

_'Hasta por fin encontrarse…'_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Si puede terminar este Oneshot dentro del mes de junio xD. Como aclare al comienzo simplemente fue creado para darle una continuidad a ese destino que yo creo ambos tenian a pesar de todo. Como siempre gracias por su reviews en "Apologize", me pidieron continuación pero la verdad es que no lo se. Por ahora no puedo decidirlo, es que ese final me dejo conforme, pero como realmente soy rara no lo se; todo seguramente depende de como me levante un día y si surgen ideas o no en mi cabeza._

_Otra vez gracias y espero que este Oneshot fuera también de su agrado. Como siempre sientance libres de opinar con respecto al tema._

_Cuidense mucho._

_**Lis**_


End file.
